


"Imagins and Ice Cream"

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: It's been a while since Ryoutarou has seen his Imagin friends and invites them to have ice cream together.





	"Imagins and Ice Cream"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short one-shot in honor of National Ice Cream Day a little while back.

"Ryoutarou is such a good friend!" Ryuutaros exclaimed as he threw an arm around Ryoutarou's shoulder and hugged him.  "He is the bestest friend in the whole world!"  
  
Letting out a soft laugh, Ryoutarou gave a wave of his hand as if to dismiss Ryuutaros's comment.  "No, no, that's too far, Ryuuta.  I just felt you all deserved something nice."  
  
"Still!  No one bought us ice cream before!" Ryuutaros exclaimed as he went back to admire the brightly colored ice cream that was still in his possession some more.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  Ryoutarou glanced behind him and watched as Ryuutaros plucked a piece of sweetened cereal off of the ice cream and promptly ate it.  "After all, it's not every day that it's Ice Cream Day."  
  
"What a strange and unique world this is," Urataros commented as he scooped some of his blue ice cream and ate it.  Even in his Imagin form he was still refined and Ryoutarou could only imagine just how much of a crowd of women he'd draw had Urataros possessed him at the ice cream shoppe.  "What flavor was this called?"  
  
"Blueberry with vanilla."  
  
Urataros nodded thoughtfully and scooped himself another spoonful.  "They seem to have celebrations for everything!"  
  
"Yes!" Ryuutaros exclaimed from the back where Naomi was helping herself to a little bit of his ice cream masterpiece.  "Like pancakes and cookies and all sorts of things!  Even birthdays!  Hey Momo-chan, do we have birthdays?"  
  
Momotaros, who had been preoccupied with quietly savoring the scrumptious taste of his cheesecake and strawberry ice cream, barely looked up as he growled, "Would anyone celebrate them even if we did?"  
  
"I would!" Ryuutaros exclaimed before promptly taking a generous helping of his ice cream.  
  
Momotaros gave a shake of his head.  "Of course _you_ would, Ryuuta!  But the question would remain, _who_ would come?"  
  
"All of you of course!"  Ryuutaros turned to Naomi and offered her more of his ice cream.  "You'd come, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes!  I'd decorate!"  
  
"And you too, right Ryoutarou?"  
  
Ryoutarou, who had just taken an unfortunately large spoonful of his ice cream, could only mumble, nod, and try to look as enthusiastic as he could.  This pleased Ryuutaros so much that he lept up from the grass, leaving his ice cream once again under the dutiful watch of Naomi, as he ran to Ryoutarou and threw his arms him.  
  
"Ryotaro is the best friend that I've ever had!"  
  
Ryotaro's eyes watered and his head throbbed from taking in so much ice cream.  He reached up instinctively to hold his head but ended up patting Ryuutaros instead.  This made Ryuutaros only hug him harder and now Momotaros eyed him with what Ryotaro was hoping wasn't the start of some silly comment about how this looked.  
  
"Careful Ryuutaros," said Ryoutarou lightly.  "Your ice cream is going to melt!"  
  
"Or Naomi will finish it," said Momotaros with an unmistakable grin in his voice.  
  
Urataros was single-minded in his quest to finish off his ice cream and was gazing about at the quiet grassy hill that they were on.  They hadn't had this much time to spend together and for a little while, all of the Imagins thought that Ryotaro had simply outgrown them and moved on.  This gathering though, where Ryoutarou wanted to spend time outside of Den-Liner and enjoy their ice cream had meant so much to them all, even if Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros seemed perfectly oblivious to all of this.  
  
Only Momotaros seemed to acknowledge it and sat close to Ryoutarou the entire time.  As much as Urataros called Momotaros his "senpai", he knew that to Ryoutarou, Momotaros was his sensei.  The student might not have surpassed Momotaros in terms of physical strength, but his heart and determination absolutely soared during those final fights.  Having to say "goodbye" had to have been the hardest thing in the world for Momotaros, who had always been so protective of Ryotaro.  
  
"Is it good, Momotaros?" Ryoutarou asked.  
  
Momotaros nodded.  "This is a fitting snack.  Even the color is nice."  
  
Ryoutarou smiled and was about to say something else when a loud snore brought all of their attention over to Kintaros, who had laid down in the grass and was snoring.  Nothing at all had changed with them, Ryoutarou thought with an amused laugh.  He then noticed that the ice cream that Kintaros had gotten was all gone but it had not melted.  
  
"Did he really eat it that fast?" Ryoutarou asked as the others peered at the ice cream.  
  
Urataros gave a shake of his head.  "Don't know if I ever saw him eat it."  
  
"Must be really strong to eat all that ice cream so fast without getting a headache!"  
  
Ryoutarou smiled when Ryuutaros hollered, "He ate three scoops and the moment he dozed off I ate the rest!"  
  
Such enthusiasm!  Only Ryuutaros would do that and get away with it.  The other Imagins chuckled and ate the frosted cookie that had been a part of Ryuutaros's ice cream.  Ryoutarou said with a smile, "That explains why you aren't eating yours so fast!"  
  
"I'm pacing myself!"  
  
"It's very nice of you to share."  
  
"I'd have shared with Momo-chan and the others but they didn't want to share with me so I ah, shared... with Kintaros... and now Naomi-chan and I are sharing mine!"  
  
"Oi, Ryoutarou," said Momotaros softly.  "Shouldn't we be getting going?"  
  
"So soon?" Ryoutarou asked and his voice strained at the thought of being parted from them so quickly.  "Momotaros, I was hoping we could all spend more time together.  I've missed everyone so much.  Plus, I wanted to show you just how much stronger I've become."  
  
"Physically, I'd like to see that," Momotaros said with a chuckle.  "But your heart..."  Momotaros turned and put his hand on Ryoutarou's chest.  "I've always known that it was the strongest out of all of us."  
~~~*~~~


End file.
